


Hide me

by MadSophHatter



Series: A Collection of Pride Drabbles [5]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSophHatter/pseuds/MadSophHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Joe are in a club dancing when someone whom Jeff doesn't want to see comes along and Joe needs to help him remain unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for and first published on tumblr.
> 
> The characters are based on the characters seen in the film Pride. They don't belong to me and have nothing to do with the real people going by the same names.

“Hide me!” Before Joe can react, Jeff is pulling him close and manoeuvres them deeper into the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor. He presses his face against Joe’s neck and whispers, “There’s this guy. I really, really don’t want him to see me.” Between Jeff’s hot breath close to his ear and the narrow hips grinding against his, Joe has to concentrate hard to catch the older man’s words.

It takes Bromley a few moments but finally he manages to focus on breathing and dancing. He asks with a grin, “What did he do? Break your heart at a Smiths concert?” The way Jeff’s looking at him probably means he’s heard Steph’s story as well. The glare on the beautiful man’s face is only half serious though. He gives up the pretence completely as he looks past Joe’s face at whatever’s happening behind him.

“Kiss me!” Joe’s eyes widen and for a second he can’t move at all. “Please! When we’re kissing he won’t come over and try to talk to me.” Well who is Joe to let such a chance pass by? He has absolutely no idea what he’s doing, but he dives in, his lips crashing against Jeff’s. The older man immediately takes the lead. His tongue caresses Bromley’s lips until they open up so it can explore his innocent mouth. Suddenly it’s very hot and Joe feels like the dance floor’s revolving around them at high speed.

He doesn’t know how long they’re kissing. Time melts away around them as Joe’s filled with too many feelings to define if they’re good or bad. All he knows is that he doesn’t want it to stop. Still, at some point Jeff pulls away and the younger man sighs at the loss. He can’t quite place the look Jeff’s giving him, it speaks of fascination. Before he can wonder about that, soft lips are brushing against his again. This kiss is less frantic, more soft and slow and exploring. Joe’s sure that if the other man weren’t holding on to him so tightly, his knees might give in and he’d fall.

They spend an eternity dancing, touching and kissing, and Bromley is lost to the rest to the world. As the music gets faster, Jeff puts some distance between them but hesitantly. To Joe it feels like waking up from a beautiful dream far too early.

“Is he gone?”, Joe remembers to ask after catching his breath.

“He’s been gone for half an hour.” Jeff gives him a dazzling smile. Still, it takes Bromley some time to figure out what’s just happened. As realisation dawns on him, it must be showing on his face. The older man is grinning like a lovesick puppy when he says in a sugar-coated voice, “Thank you so much for your help. And thanks for the dancing.” Joe blushes so hard he fears his face might catch fire. But he can’t help grinning too.

When Joe and Jeff leave the club hours later, hand in hand, the younger man asks, “So did he break your heart? Or was it the other way around?”

“Oh no. We never hit it off. We went to school together. Were best friends for years. But somewhere we went wrong. It’s been awkward between us ever since”, Jeff explains. He takes Joe’s other hand as well and walks backwards in front of him so that he can look Bromley in the eye. “And maybe I dramatized that a bit because I needed a good excuse to finally kiss you.” Joe wants to reply but he’s speechless in the face of such blatant sweet audacity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my drabble or have any constructive criticism, please let me know. I'm always happy about kudos and comments. Thanks.
> 
> If you want any more Pride headcanons or drabbles, have a look on my tumblr. There I'm called lilbasthet.


End file.
